


Mission Accomplished

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry fights to keep control.  Ron fights to take it.





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This fic was the **WINNER** in [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hailiebu)[**hailiebu**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hailiebu/)'s [The Light My Fire(works) Challenge ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hailiebu/46646.html#cutid1).

Click [here](http://www.kerryblaze.com/Pictures/kerryfrsam2.jpg) to see Art that [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=se_spotwood)[**se_spotwood**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/se_spotwood/) gave me as a gift! Drawn by the talented [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=myrafur)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/myrafur/)**myrafur**!  


* * *

There was only one thing Ron loved almost as much as he did Harry and that was the Chudley Cannons. The third thing he loved the most was his new bathtub. He informed Harry of this fact on the first day they moved into their new flat.

"What about your family?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Does that include Percy?"

"No." Harry sighed.

"Okay then, it's you, my family, the Canons, and then the bathtub," he replied, counting them off on his fingers.

"And where does Hermione fit in?"

"Um, right… you, my family, the Canons, Hermione, and the bathtub."

"Or how about when I…" Harry stood on his toes and whispered something in Ron's ear that made blood rush to his cheeks.

"Y-y-yeah, that's definitely in the top f-f-five," Ron stammered.

"And what about the Firebolt II I gave you on your birthday?"

"Fine!" relented Ron. "But it's in the top ten and it's still above Percy!"

The extravagant bathtub was the only thing he had insisted on when Harry and he were designing their flat. It had used up most of his savings from working with the twins last summer, but Ron had thought it was worth it. It wasn't as big as the tub in the Prefect's bathroom as Harry had joked, but it was still quite large and took up most of the bathroom in their new home above _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_ in Hogsmeade.

For the latter half of their seventh year, Harry and Ron had stressed over where they were going to live when they left Hogwarts. Hermione had decided to travel and explore other Wizarding cultures before she settled down, leaving Harry and Ron to fend for themselves. Ron knew Harry could live anywhere he wanted because of all the money he had inherited, but Ron wanted to be an equal contributor. This had left their options very slim.

It wasn't until late in May, when Fred and George had approached Ron about managing their expansion shop ( _'Keep it in the family,'_ they told him in unison) that the perfect opportunity had presented itself. Fred and George lived above their first store in Diagon Alley, so Ron had figured he and Harry could move in above this one. Fred and George had agreed to the arrangement a little too quickly, causing Ron to give them a suspicious glare. A few weeks into managing the shop, Ron had found out why. It was quite convenient to have the shop proprietor living above the establishment.

The shop was scheduled to open at the start of the school term, but it still needed a lot of work. After spending most of June fixing up their living quarters, Harry and Ron had finally moved in on July 1st. Since that day, Ron had worked well beyond normal hours down in the shop cleaning, stocking shelves, and waiting for deliveries. Two weeks into his career, he had gone to his brothers and demanded a raise. After an hour of negotiating, they had agreed there would be no raise in salary, but they would waive the rent on the flat.

Ron had been so proud that he was able to get something worthwhile from the twins; he went out and bought a magical bubble bath maker with 50 different color bubbles and 115 different scents. The bathtub had started out as an ordinary Muggle tub, but Ron, with help from Ginny and his Mum, had bewitched it to do all sorts of things. There were taps for oils and soaps. Ron's favorite thing was Ginny's contribution. She had charmed the water jets to spurt different color water. Ron never knew what color the water would be. Sometimes it was pink and then after lying in it for sometime it would change a vibrant purple.

The whole bathtub fetish thing was almost entirely his mother's fault. Growing up, whenever he was feeling down, she would advise, 'Take a hot bath, dear, it will make you feel better.' Feeling down was a common emotion when you lived in a house with six older brothers and a baby sister, so Ron had spent more time in a bathtub than he did in his own bed. And the fact that his first sexual encounter, only a few months before, had been in the Prefect's bathroom with Harry certainly didn't squelch his love of tubs.

The day before Harry's birthday, Ron lounged in his tub surrounded by water that was a pleasant shade of iridescent blue and seashell pink bubbles that smelled like strawberries. He was thinking two things – one, this was really girly; and two, that his life would be perfect if it wasn't for one thing – his sex life. Not so much his sex life, but Harry's. He was having the best bloody sex of his life; the problem was that it didn't appear that Harry was having the best bloody sex of his.

Ron couldn't understand it. They were finally alone. No more sloppy blowjobs in the broom cupboards at Hogwarts. No more worrying about someone walking in on them at The Burrow. Yet, Harry was still restraining himself when they had sex.

It was evident that Harry was getting pleasure from it. It's a tad bit difficult to fake a male orgasm and any orgasm is damn good. But even during his orgasms, Harry remained reserved. Ron hated that when Harry reached his peak, it was accompanied with nothing more than a tiny grunt and a small shudder.

He wasn't worried that Harry didn't love him. Down to the core of his being, he knew that Harry loved him. It was all about Harry needing to remain in control at all times. It was always Harry in control of the kiss - the fuck - the pleasure. Harry had too much control and Ron didn't have enough of it.

A rush of embarrassment hit him as he remembered what he had screamed the night before while Harry had sucked him off. ' _Yes, fuck, that's it… Ooooh please don't stop… I love to fuck your mouth!_ '

Harry had assured him on more than one occasion that he loved turning Ron into a quivering mess, and there was nothing to be embarrassed about. So, what was wrong with Ron wanting to do the same thing to Harry? He thought that was only fair.

Even after sex, Ron would get frustrated over Harry's inability to relax. Ron loved to be naked and he wanted nothing more than to sleep curled up next to Harry with their bare flesh pressed against one another. Harry refused. The second Harry pulled out of Ron he would reach for his clothes. Ron always tried to stop him, but Harry would complain that he got cold easily.

One week after they had moved in together, Ron made it his mission in life to find out what would drive Harry so crazy that he would lose his mind. His plan was to try all of the same erogenous zones that excited him. His ears and neck were the most sensitive. Harry would lick, suck, and bite them until Ron was blinded by desire, squirming frantically and begging for Harry to touch his cock. So, he thought that would be a good place to start. Nothing. Harry's response had been, "It felt okay."

Nipples were Ron's second favorite spot. Ron had been stunned when he first tried licking and pinching Harry's nipples and didn't get so much a moan in response. Ron had told Harry that for him it felt like his cock and balls were on fire. Harry had just shrugged and said, "I guess it's different for me."

No matter what he did, Harry didn't turn into the same undignified, sex-crazed lunatic that Ron did.

Ron was contemplating Harry's connection between his control issues and his history with the Dursley's, Voldemort, and Dumbledore when Harry's voice stirred him from his thoughts.

"Hullo!"

"In here, Harry," Ron called back.

Harry, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with his Cannons robes thrown over his shoulder, entered the bathroom looking sulky.

"Bad day?" asked Ron.

"Long practice. Our Chasers can't get the drills right." Harry sighed and sat on the edge of the tub. "You look comfortable."

Ron rested a bubble-covered hand on Harry's thigh. "Join me," he commanded.

"I just took a shower after practice," Harry responded while throwing his robe on the floor.

"So! This isn't about getting clean. Come on, Harry. Get in," whined Ron.

"Okay," Harry responded half-heartedly.

As Harry removed his clothing, Ron eyed him longingly. A familiar warm sensation rose up in Ron's belly and trickled down to his groin. Ron could never get enough of seeing Harry naked. Some might say Harry was scrawny, but in Ron's eyes, he was perfect.

Harry dipped a leg in and let out a yelp. "It's hot!"

"Stop whining." Ron rolled his eyes. "It's fine. You'll get used to it."

Harry slowly edged his way into the tub and rested his back on the tub wall opposite Ron.

' _This is perfect_ ,' thought Ron, perching his head on the pillow attached to the edge of the tub.

Ron tried to relax again, but Harry kept fidgeting in an attempt to get comfortable. Just when Ron thought that Harry was settled, he shifted his legs again and jammed a toe into Ron's side.

"Harry! Watch your feet!"

"What's the matter? Don't like my feet?" Harry teased.

"Nothing wrong with your feet, love. Just don't like your big toe wedged into my rib!" replied Ron with a chuckle.

Harry began to rub Ron's chest with his foot. "I think you just don't like my feet. Think they're smelly or something," he said with a big grin.

"I love your feet, Harry! Your feet are all I can think about it!" Ron grabbed Harry's foot and Harry shrieked. "None of that, now. You asked for it."

"Ron, don't!"

Ron took Harry's foot and blew the bubbles off of it, causing a whiff of strawberries to fill his nostrils.

"Was this the offender?" Ron playfully nipped at Harry's big toe.

A quick sharp sound of Harry sucking in his breath filled the room. Ron's eyes shot upward from Harry's foot to his face. Harry was looking back at him with a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

Slowly, a wicked grin spread across Ron's face. In a deep seductive voice, Ron asked, "Did you like that?"

Harry's eyes went wide and he tried to pull his foot away, but Ron was stronger and kept it near his mouth. Without taking his eyes off of Harry, he slid the toe between his lips and sucked gently. Harry's eyelids fluttered.

The voice in Ron's head cried, ' _Eureka! Feet! And I thought I was the dodgy one!_ '

"You _do_ like this," said Ron with a lusty smirk.

Abandoning the big toe, he moved slowly down the line, taking the tip of each toe into his mouth one at a time and slowly twirling his tongue lovingly around the pads. With each toe, Harry's breathing became increasingly erratic. Ron's eyes flickered from watching his tongue slithering around Harry's toes and then back to Harry's face. Harry's lust-filled eyes stared fixedly on Ron's mouth.

"Do you like watching me do this?" Ron whispered huskily. Harry let out a moan that came from deep inside his chest and the sound went straight to Ron's already growing erection. The moan seemed to surprise Harry as well.

Not allowing Harry anytime to stop him, Ron kept his eyes fixed on his lover as he licked the tip of each toe one by one. He watched as Harry fought to keep his composure by biting his bottom lip, but his Adam's apple frantically bobbing up and down gave him away.

Ron moved his attention back to the big toe and after applying slight pressure on it with his teeth, he began to circle his tongue around it. It had the desired effect. With a groan, Harry threw his head back and blue water lapped at the sides of the tub in waves as he bucked his hips because of his growing need for release.

Unable to reach Harry with his hand, Ron moved his own foot between Harry's thighs and carefully edged it towards Harry's cock. Harry grunted an obscenity under his breath when Ron's toes brushed his balls. Ron continued moving his foot until it was resting on Harry's rock hard erection. Harry responded by thrusting against it.

It was very awkward for Ron using only his foot to provide Harry the friction he needed; he considered deserting Harry's toe, but discarded that thought. He didn't want to do anything to break the mood. He had never seen Harry so excited. It wasn't quite at the same level of passion that Ron often reached, but it was a considerable improvement.

Obviously, it became too much for Harry. Harry slipped a hand under the water and slid it under Ron's foot to grasp his own cock. Ron moved his foot down until his big toe was pressing against the soft sensitive patch of skin beneath Harry's balls. He was vaguely aware of the humming noises he was making as he sucked on the toe as if it were Harry's cock.

"God… R-r-ron…" Harry stammered in a shaky hoarse voice.

Shivers of excitement ran down Ron's spine as he watched Harry's body writhing in pleasure. He wished he could make the bubbles disappear so he could [see](http://www.kerryblaze.com/Pictures/kerryfrsam2.jpg) Harry desperately pumping his cock into his fist.

Harry's balls began to tighten and Ron knew that Harry was close. He released the toe with a dramatic slurping noise. "I wish I could see you, Harry. I want to see you come." He flicked the tip of the toe with his tongue. "I wish this was your cock. I wish you'd let me suck your cock until you come down my throat."

Harry stiffened and cried through clenched teeth, "Oh, fuck!"

The knuckles on Harry's free hand turned white from the tight grip he had on the edge of the tub as he came. To Ron, it seemed as if Harry's orgasm went on for minutes. His normal small grunt was replaced with a deeper heartier one. Harry rode out the aftershocks and then sunk down lower in the tub, looking sedated. His head was still tilted back, revealing his long flushed neck.

Desire overwhelmed Ron. Blood rushed to his already hard erection and he had only one thing on his mind - getting Harry back to the place he just was and then shagging him senseless.

Leaning forward, Ron grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him onto his lap, splashing water onto the floor.

"I –" Harry's words muffled as Ron pulled Harry's head down to meet his lips.

Ron felt another rush of heat to his cock and a slip of his control as their tongues tangled together. Harry's tongue was pressing hard against Ron's, fighting for dominance. Feeling confident with the sounds of Harry's orgasm still ringing in his ears, Ron was determined not to let that happen. He placed his hands on the side of Harry's face and held it firmly, wordlessly letting him know that he was taking charge.

Ron broke the kiss. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he demanded in a low, husky voice.

"What?"

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Ron repeated, placing his hands on Harry's hips to urge him closer, "and hold on tight."

Harry relented, clearly still spent from his recent orgasm, and circled his pale legs around Ron, locking his ankles at the small of Ron's back. Placing both hands on the edge of the tub, Ron used his thick strong arms to stand up.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms around Ron's neck.

Ron placed his hands firmly on Harry's arse and stepped out of the tub. Immediately, Harry attempted to straighten his legs and place his feet on the floor, but Ron hoisted him up higher on his waist.

"No, Potter," he growled, digging his fingers into Harry's arse. "You're mine tonight."

Harry looked at him with an expression of shock that too quickly turned into a look of amusement. Ron knew that look. It said ' _I know you're weak, Weasley_.' Harry thought he could easily get Ron into bed and then turn him into a screaming, wild from lust, begging-for-it man-whore, making him forget what he wanted to do to Harry.

Ron knew he had to act quickly. He was confident, but not foolish. He _was_ weak.

Without drying either of them off, Ron carried Harry into the bedroom and placed him on the bed.

"Ron, the sheets!" Harry complained.

"That's what drying spells are for," huffed Ron as he reached for his wand on the stand next to the bed.

As Ron dried them and the sheets, he devoured Harry's naked body with his eyes. "You're fucking gorgeous. Do you know that?"

A pink blush rose in Harry's cheeks, making him look demure and even more attractive to Ron.

"Fucking gorgeous," Ron repeated, gliding his fingertips teasingly over Harry's thighs.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Did you forget so soon?" Ron asked, moving to hover over Harry with a predatory glare. "I'm going to make you come again. Harder and longer than you just did. I'm going to suck all of that control you think you have out of your cock and then I'm going to fuck you until you have no will power left."

The emerald-green eyes of his lover became clouded again with the same dazed look that Ron had seen earlier. It finally dawned on Ron that talking dirty to Harry was turning him _on_.

Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were filled with defiance. Harry reached up, twisting his fingers in Ron's hair. Tilting Ron's head, he lowered his lover's exposed neck to his lips. Ron felt a wet tongue gliding along his jawbone to his ear and then down his neck, all the way to the collarbone. He closed his eyes and melted. It felt so damn good! Silky black hair tickled at his ear. Trails of saliva cooled off his heated flushed skin. Harry went back to Ron's ear and nibbled on his earlobe. Ron's toes curled in response. ' _Toes_!' Ron's inner-voice shouted, snapping him out of the haze of lust surrounding his brain.

Harry's hand was cradling Ron's cheek in his hand, and swiftly Ron turned and captured Harry's three longest fingers in his mouth. Ron heard a sharp intake of breath. With a grin, he treated Harry's fingers to the same treatment he had given his toes earlier. After only a few moments, Harry was panting against Ron's ear.

Ron pressed his full erection against Harry's reawakening cock. A moan caught in Harry's throat and he snapped his eyes shut as he arched his back pushing his hips upward.

"Do you want me to suck your cock, Harry?" Ron whispered in his ear.

Quickly, before Harry could say a word, Ron moved down on the bed between Harry's legs. Using all of his tongue that he could, he licked from Harry's balls up to the tip of his cock and then sucked it into his mouth. Harry's body jolted upward. Ron took that as a yes and began sucking animatedly while he twirled his tongue around the shaft.

Feeling his lover's cock go fully hard in his mouth was the hottest thing Ron had ever experienced. He had never seen Harry get this hard. The vein running a crooked line on the underside of his shaft was engorged with blood, popping out from beneath the skin. A feeling of satisfaction filled him as he continued to passionately suck Harry's cock, taking time out to tell Harry exactly how he felt.

"I love your cock. The way it tastes. The way it smells. Do you like what I'm doing to you, Harry?"

Harry mumbled a noise of confirmation.

"Here, Harry, feel how hard I make your cock," Ron said, grabbing one of Harry's hands that was balled into a fist, clutching the duvet, and placing it on his cock.

"Gods, Ron, what are you doing to me?" Harry whimpered, stroking himself slowly.

"None of that." Ron grabbed Harry's wrist to still it. "I don't want you to come until after I'm inside of you. Then after I'm balls-deep in your arse and after I've come so hard you'll swear you can taste it – then I'll let you come."

Harry's eyes flew open, looking astonished at Ron's boldness.

Staring bravely and confidently into Harry's eyes, while chanting in his head ' _you're a Gryffindor Weasley don't back down now_ ,' Ron ordered, "Get the lube out of the drawer."

Nodding sluggishly, Harry said, "'kay." In slow motion, as if it was a scene in one of Ron's frequent dreams, Harry retrieved the lubrication.

Ron held out two fingers above Harry's chest and gestured to the tube Harry was holding in his hand. Looking reluctant, Harry squeezed the slimy gel onto Ron's outstretched fingers.

Ron rolled over onto his side and cradled Harry's head in his arm. "Relax. I would never do anything to hurt you. Never," he murmured comfortingly in his ear as his slick finger slid between the crevice of Harry's arse. In a gentle tone, he said, "Trust me," as his finger reached Harry's puckered entrance and he felt Harry stiffen.

One slippery finger pushed its way slowly into Harry. Ron was unsure if Harry biting his lip was from pain or pleasure. He slipped another finger in and crooked them upward, tenderly searching for the spot that he had only recently found out (embarrassingly enough from Hermione) was called the prostate.

Harry's entire body jerked. His hands clenched and lubrication shot out onto the sheets from the tube still in his hand. "Holy… w-w-hat was that?" His head rolled over to look at Ron, who had stilled his fingers.

"Harry Potter, meet your prostate. Your prostate, meet Harry."

"Is that why… why you… like it so much?" Harry asked shyly.

"Yep," Ron grinned. "Want me to do it again?"

Harry gave a small nod.

"Let go of the lubrication," Ron chuckled. "We're going to need that."

After Harry released the tube, Ron drifted his fingers lightly over the area again inside Harry. As Harry arched his back and clenched his muscles around Ron's fingers, Ron grunted. Something primordial in Ron gave him a fleeting idea of what that would feel like around his cock.

Ron swiftly added a third finger and slowly slid them in and out of Harry, grazing the prostate on every other stroke. "It's going to feel better when I fuck you. When my cock is deep inside of you, filling you, I'm going to hit that spot and you're going to beg me to fuck you harder." Sweat formed on Harry's brow and his head rolled around on the pillow.

When Ron thought Harry was near the point of no return, he repositioned himself above him. "Feels good, doesn't it? It's only going to get better." He licked Harry's lips until he opened them and eagerly accepted Ron's tongue into his mouth.

Ron moved his lips away and Harry's tongue just hung there for a few seconds, as if waiting for his lover's tongue to return. "Harry," Ron said, rousing Harry out of his daze. When Harry looked at him, Ron locked their gaze. "This is going to hurt," he said seriously, but then quickly added, "but only for a short while." Harry whimpered softly when Ron removed his fingers. "I don't want to control you, Harry. I want to make you feel wonderful and special and loved. That's what it feels like for me. I want to make you feel the same way."

Harry gazed up at him with his eyes unreadable for a moment, but suddenly they filled with awareness and he placed both hands on the sides of Ron's face. "I know," he silently mouthed. Aloud he said, "You'd never do anything to hurt me," and confidently picked up the tube and handed it to Ron.

Feeling elated by Harry's agreement with the situation, Ron squeezed too much gel on his erection. Harry's hand joined his and they spread the gel thoroughly over every inch; Ron taking a few seconds to enjoy the feeling of Harry's slim long fingers sliding over him.

After placing a pillow under Harry's hips, Ron raised Harry's legs with shaky hands until his feet were resting on his shoulders. "It'll be easier this way," he explained anxiously.

"Its okay, Ron," Harry said, apparently sensing Ron's nervousness. "I trust you."

"Yeah, and you want me to get to it, so you can get that bit of stimulation on your prostate, again," joked Ron.

Ron smeared more lube around Harry's entrance. Taking Harry's right hand and placing it on Harry's cock, he said, "Here, love, this might help you relax."

Ron's passion was still heavily ignited and growing stronger as he stood on the edge of finally getting what he had so strongly desired. But the need to make this pleasurable for Harry gave him all the control he needed not to slam himself into his lover and fuck him with ruthless abandon.

With slow and steady strokes, Harry began wanking himself and Ron watched while tenderly skimming the tip of his cock around the ring of muscle he was about to breach. When pre-come glistened from Harry's erection and he pushed the foreskin over and rubbed the head with his thumb, Ron slowly pushed into him. Harry's scrunched his eyelids shut.

"I know, baby," Ron soothed, gently massaging Harry's thighs. "Just relax."

Harry wasn't relaxing and Ron noticed Harry's erection wilting. He struggled to find a solution, which was very difficult because of the inability to think while a powerful urge to drive further into the tight hole was threatening to overpower him. He soon found one when Harry shifted his foot. Turning his head as his hand wrapped around Harry's ankle, Ron guided Harry's toes into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry's face relax. Ron slowly began to slide himself into Harry as his tongue danced around the toes. He didn't stop until he was buried deep inside.

Ron looked at Harry and wondered if that's how he looked when he was aching for Harry to move inside of him. He hoped it was because he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Placing his hands on Harry's hips, Ron began to move, gradually increasing speed. Gruff primitive noises vibrated in Harry's throat as Ron fought not to lose control so he could savor the moment. He didn't lie when he told Harry it wasn't about control, but he couldn't help feel a streak of possessiveness wrench at his soul as he looked down on the man he loved with all of his heart lying underneath him. No one would ever see Harry like this, vulnerable and exposed, except for him.

"I love you so much," Ron said through his clenched jaw.

"Ron… didn't know… feels so good," Harry gasped, arching up to meet Ron on every down stroke. "So good…" he moaned loudly. "Love you, too."

"Fuck… you're so fucking tight!" Ron moaned, feeling as if he was drowning in the sensation.

Harry dropped his legs and wrapped them around Ron's waist, using the heels of his feet to urge Ron to go faster. All control flew out of Ron and he slumped over Harry's body, pounding harder into him. Sweat poured from his forehead onto Harry's chest. The sounds of Harry's pleasure filled his ears and pushed him closer to the edge.

Taking back control, Harry tucked a hand under Ron's chin and pulled his face up to meet his eyes. "How does this feel?" he asked as he tightened his muscles around the hardness inside of him.

Muttering incoherent words he would never remember saying, Ron shot back up on his knees. He roughly pounded into Harry twice and then swore in ecstasy as his come exploded into Harry. He collapsed on Harry's chest, blood still pounding furiously in his ears.

The fog of afterglow surrounded him until he became aware of Harry's chest heaving unsteadily beneath his cheek and the feel of Harry holding his cock between their bodies.

Swiftly, and with what took great physical effort on his part, he knelt between Harry's legs and watched as Harry wanked himself, enjoying the sight he had missed earlier. After a few seconds, no longer happy with being an innocent bystander, Ron lowered his head and licked Harry's fingers that were wrapped around the shaft.

"Oh, yes, that's it. Please, Ron, more… more," he begged.

Harry's thumb brushed the head of his cock and Ron engulfed them into his mouth, pulling back only when Harry hips bucked. Letting go of himself, Harry moved his hands into Ron's hair. "Please, baby, suck me. I need to… I need to come," he groaned urgently.

Ron had never felt more satisfied in his life. With a smile on his face, he complied with Harry's demands and greedily sucked his cock while Harry begged him not to stop.

"Love your mouth… Oh, yes, yes right there," Harry cried out over the soft slurping noises Ron was making.

Ron could sense Harry was close, so he slipped a finger into Harry and lightly grazed his prostate.

"Fuck, yes," Harry screamed before hot and salty come blasted the back of Ron's throat. Ron didn't stop until he had sucked all of the come out of Harry.

Harry lay spread eagle on the bed, mouth hung open, huffing deeply. Ron reached up and yanked the duvet out from under Harry. Settling down on his side, he covered them both with the blanket. Harry rolled over and Ron slipped his arm under Harry's shoulders, snuggling up against his back. Except for the soft contented noises Harry was making as Ron affectionately brushed his fingers through Harry's hair, the couple lay in silence for several minutes.

"Ron," Harry said finally in a sleepy voice.

"Yes."

"That tub. Moved up to the top five. Good things start in there."

"Told you," smirked Ron. "Will you join me more often?" he asked, but it was too late. Harry had fallen asleep with a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

Ron knew he was going to regret this position in the morning, his arm already tingling slightly, but he ignored it and wrapped his other arm around Harry's chest. "You're mine and I'm yours," he whispered into Harry's ear before resting his head on the pillow, a smile of triumph lighting up his face.

**The End**


End file.
